


Waking Up, No. 1

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series where the reader wakes up next to one of the Avengers.</p>
<p>The reader wakes up in a hospital...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous posting it... It's shorter than I usually tend to write, but filled to the brim with fluff.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

My eyes fluttered open and softened as they saw the man in the corner, looking out of the window, holding something. He was whispering to the bundle he had cradled in his arms, not loud enough to wake me up, but now I was awake, I could and did listen in.

“And I’ll make sure you’re always safe - and your mom too - and I’ll be there as much as I can. I’m not going to lie to you, Amelia. I won’t always be there. I’ll probably screw up. A lot. Lord knows I did with your mom. But I’ll always love you, and I will do everything I can for you.” He pressed a kiss to Amelia’s head, and turned to face me, surprised that I was awake. “Honey!” he said as he came over. “I thought you were still asleep. Aren’t you exhausted?”

I just smiled at him, my husband, dashingly handsome, even through the sleep deprivation. How did I ever get so lucky? “I’m fine,” I said, as he sat on the bed. I sat up, and he gave me Amelia without a word. “Never been better.”

I stared down at her. Such a perfect, wonderful bundle of joy, she brought tears to my eyes, again as one of her little hands moved in her sleep, grasping around one of my fingers. I figured I’d be crying a lot, in the immediate future, if she kept being this doggone adorable. Maybe not when she started waking me up at 2 in the morning, though. I looked up at Tony. “How’s the world’s best dad getting along?” I asked, catching one of his hands in my free one.

“Hon’,” he said, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek, smiling, but looking worried. “I dunno if I can do this.”

His uncertainty sent a similar pang directly into my gut. I didn’t know if I could do this either. But then I remembered what he’d just said to little Amy. “You love her. You love me. We’ll be fine.”

“Of course we will,” he said, chuckling. “Now scoot.” I looked at him, confused. “Scoot over,” he repeated. “I want to hug my two best girls.”

I scooted, laughing a bit myself. “‘Best girls?’” I teased. “Tony Stark, I think you’ve been spending too much time with Steve.”

Tony sat down on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, head resting on his collarbone as it usually did and sighing. “Maybe I just see where he gets it from now,” he told me, and kissed my hair.


End file.
